


Let's Go Home

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, Ficlet, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Hurt Kirk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is on a mission, a secret one. Not even Spock knows his whereabouts. They keep in constant communication, until one day there is only silence. Will Spock find his t'hy'la?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Home

  
For days I had labored long and focused my energy to find him.  
  
I did not sleep or eat, but kept moving towards that ultimate goal.  
  
McCoy would constantly give me warnings about my health but it was of no consequence.  
  
I had to locate my soul mate, my t'hy'la.  
  
At long last after days of searching I find him naked, bloodied, and dreadfully close to death.  
  
When was the last time he ate?  
  
He was left for dead, as were the natives who had died of something unknown.  
  
A secret mission that Jim did not want anyone a part of, not even myself.  
  
He hadn't expected this, I am sure.  
  
Now, he is with me, and I hold on to that hand clenched tightly in a fist.  
  
He is saddened of the loss around him, how he wished he could have prevented the death that surrounds us now.  
  
So many dead.  
  
I whisper softly, only to him.  
  
"I am fortunate that you are among the living, dear one."  
  
He closes his eyes and I could feel his hand tighten once again.  
  
He turns to me and says, "Let's go home."


End file.
